Is This The End?
by Flufferpuf
Summary: A supposed ending to the Harry Potter stories...
1. Harry's Chapter

Author Rantings

I love Harry Potter so very much I just wonder how will it end? This is just what I supposed would happen, technically this is a one shot divided according to who's ending it is. (Either Harry, Ron or Hermoine) But first a poem…

Is This The End?

Is this the end?

It can't be.

It feels like we've just begun…

About to create all those moments

I hold so dear.

Oh my friend

My sweet accomplish

Please don't tell me this tale's finished.

That the words are gone

And the writings at an end.

Please show dear comrade,

That although the story's no more,

You'll forever love me, forever

More.

Harry's Chapter

Harry sighed, "That's the last of it." He murmured zipping his crammed maroon suitcase. Standing in the quiet room he noted the sunlight peaking over the sills of the dusty old bedroom. Harry looked at the ground feeling as if it would swallow him into oblivion. He sighed heavily letting himself drift to another realm only to be awakened by the ever-precious Hedwig, Harry's faithful owl.

"Come on girl let's go back to Privet Drive." Hedwig nipped Harry affectionately but stopped relatively quickly as if noticing Harry's current predicament. And with that Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and his suitcase and began his long and arduous journey away from Hogwarts for the last time.

"Goodbye, home." Harry made one final mental note of Hogwarts as he exited the grounds and faded into history…

More Rantings

I thought Harry should end his journey alone because he needed to grow from the things he's faced.


	2. Ron's Chapter

Ron's Chapter

"Cut it out Fred you could really poke someone's eye out with that thing!"

"Or worse…we suppose." George snickered taking Fred's "Extenda-Toothpick" and putting it into his crammed pocket. Ron spied three dungbombs and rolled his eyes.

"What?" George asked innocently.

"We stuck it in Snape's room." Fred winked happily tossing a dungbomb around with George as if it were a baseball. Ron chuckled slightly at his brothers' antics but was hit with a wave of sadness as if finally realizing he'd never return to Hogwarts.

"It's so sad they're closing…" Ginny grimaced, "…at least you finished Ron." Ron was going to retort but was silenced by his mother's ranting about safety.

"Safety is the most important issues troubling schools…" Ron's focus waned as he noticed a familiar brunette walking down the corridor towards him. She watched the ground trudging along two huge suitcases and one orange cat. Barely able to breathe Ron whispered, "Hermoine…"

Author Rantings

Some of you are probably like "closing?? Wth??" I knew that if they could come back then this wouldn't be as painful as I wanted it to be. I also wanted them all to have to deal with closure.


	3. Hermoine's Chapter

Hermoine's Chapter

"Alright you have my address send me a post or something. Oh we'll keep in touch I promise!"

"Yes we will thank you Parvati, I'm going to miss you." Hermoine clasped her arms around her fellow Gryffindor alumni. After much hugging and tears Parvati and all the other Gryffindor girls exited leaving Hermoine to finish packing on her own.

Hermoine zipped her suitcase closed quietly and placadingly. "I hope I haven't forgotten anything…" Crookshanks purred and rubbed against her leg and then against her old beside table. Hermoine opened the drawer, inside was a weathered navy blue diary with vermilion lettering on the front. "Oh dear how could I have left this here?" she mumbled walking towards her suitcase. As she was about to unzip her suitcase but was startled when something fell out of the diary.

It was an old photograph of Ron and herself. The corners were slightly torn and the picture crumpled but Hermoine remembered the moment clearly. It was a depiction of one of the billion field trips to Hogsmeade nearby the now torn-down Shrieking Shack. What made this picture so emotional to Hermoine was that it didn't move, Colin Creevy had used his Muggle camera for it. Hermoine sniffled and rubbed a stray tear from her cheek. Nothing had happened between herself and Ron although she wished something had; now she was going home and was going to study dentistry with her parents. She loathed dentistry and wished she could stay at Hogwarts forever.

She tucked the diary and the photograph under her arm along with her two monstrous suitcases and called Crookshanks. "Crookshanks? Come here sweety and say goodbye." Crookshanks only purred. Hermoine breathed deeply taking in her final breath in the Gryffindor common room. She trudged down the stairs and past various paintings quietly studying the floor tiles so as to keep herself from crying.

"Hermoine…"

Hermoine perked up. Standing in front of her was her interpretation of a knight in shining armor.

"Hey Ron…"

"H--ey Her--hermoine…" Ron's ears turned pink. He took out his wand startling Hermoine. "_Argillarosa" _and with that a small white rose germinated in the palm of Ron's hand.

"Oh Ron it's beautiful." Hermoine mused gently taking the delicate plant from Ron's hand.

"Hermoine" Ron's courage rose slightly, "the flower may be beautiful but it pales in comparison to you." Hermoine couldn't take it for another moment she dropped everything, teared and kissed Ron. Ron was stunned but gently held Hermoine in his arms feeling her soft lips penetrate into his mouth and into his heart. Abruptly Hermoine let go, face turning from a fleshy peach to deep rose in color. Ron's ears also reddened.

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too Hermoine." And with that Hermoine and Ron kissed again. The forgotten rose, diary and photo lay disregarded on the ground. In the picture neither Ron nor Hermoine were smiling but if you looked again you could hear their giddy laughter and see their faces glowing with joy. It was almost like magic…

Author Rantings

_Argillarosa_ directly translated from latin means "the white rose"

Flufferpuf 01.09.05


End file.
